shamanchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shaman
'Staff of the Academy' (See Golden Dawn Academy for a staff member's class/ or eitherwise occupations) Teachers 1)Yosvk Barter - He is an Animist. Elements: Air and Earth. Styles: Solid Earth, Swampy Earth, Laceration. Medium: (German Shepard) Dog Spirit - Aoinu. Age: 55. Rank: Master. Blood Type: B-. Height: 6'2 Traits: Hot-Headed, Observative, Demanding Family: Father (On Council), Wife, son 2)Leo Armatis '-' He is a Meister. Element: Air. Styles: Flight, Wind, Pressure, Telepathy. Medium: Large Fan. Second Medium: Talisman Seals. Age: 35. Rank: Pledged.Blood Type: A+. Height: 5'9 Traits: Self-Disciplined, Kind, Wise, Enthusiastic. Family: Mother, Wife, unborn daughter 3)Haru Kiyote -He is a Mage. Element: Water. Styles: Polar Water, Distortion Ice. Medium: raw elements. Age: 27. Rank: Pledged.Blood Type:A+.Height: 5'8 Traits: Gloomy Aura, Introvert, Helpful, Enthusiastic Family: Mother, Father, Girlfriend 4)Lindsey Hart -She is an Animist. Element: Water. Styles: Herb Water, Healing Water. Medium: Daisy Princess. Age: 22. Rank: Pledged.Blood Type: AB+.Height:5'6 Traits: Kind, Motherly, Fun, Ditzy Family: Mother, Father 5)Maude Frank -She is a Mage. Elements: Air and Water. Styles: Healing Water, Flight.Medium: raw elements. Age: 38. Rank: Master.Blood Type: O+.Height:5'7 Traits: Good-Natured, Hard-working, Serious Family: Fiance(dead), Son 6)Harry Lonslaut '-' He is an Animist. Element: Water. Styles: Polar Water, Distortion Ice, Mist. Medium: Ice Dragon - Aogenma-maru. Age: 31. Rank: 31. Blood Type:B+.Height: 6'1 Traits: Tough-love, Serious, Observative, Somewhat Childish Family: father, wife(dead), 1st son(dead), 2nd son(missing) 7)Kazuma Keiyo -He is an Animist. Elements: Air and Earth. Styles: Sound, Laceration, Arid Earth. Medium: Wolf Spirit Argent. Age: 32. Rank: Rank. Blood Type:O-. Height:5'9 Traits: Modest, Flirty, Calm, Easy-going Family: son Tsuya(actaully nephew), mother-in-law, brother 8)Maylin Hei -She is a Meister. Elements: Fire and Earth. Styles: Fire: Red, Arid Earth. Medium: Hohoen Staff. Age: 42. Rank: Master.Blood Type:O-. Height:6'0 Traits: Easy-going, serious, coach-like, good-natured Family: daughter, husband 9)Jordan Michaelis -He is an Animist. Elements: Fire and Earth. Styles: Fire: Yellow, Arid Earth. Medium: Golden Peacock. Age: 26. Rank: Pledged.Blood Type:AB-. 6'1 Traits: Homosexual, Kind, Motivational, Fun Family: father, boyfriend 10)Nimisha Merchant -She is a Warrior. Elements: Fire, Earth, Air, and Water. Styles: White Fire, Polar Water, Distortion Ice, Mist, Distortion Water, Healing Water, Herb Water, Blood Water, Weatheria, Arid Earth. Medium: herself and elemental energy. Age: 32. Rank: Master.Blood Type:A-.Height:5'7 Traits: Serious, Hard-working, coach-like, hot-headed, secretive. Family: mother(dead), older sister 11)"Vile" Rose Bowin -She is a Mage and a Warrior. Elements: Earth and Water. Styles: Swampy Earth, Water Distortion, Blood Water. Medium: herself, raw elements. Age: 19. Rank: Master. Blood Type:B-.Height:5'8.5 Traits: Friendly, Tomboy, Serious, Enthusiastic, Blood-lust in the mood to fight Family: younger sister, older brother, nephew, father 12)Lily Orcus -She is a Mage and a Meister. Elements: Earth and Fire. Styles: Solid Earth, Arid Earth, Volcanic Earth, Blue Fire, Volcanic Fire. Medium: Khakkhara staff, and raw elements. Age: 24. Rank: Master.Blood Type:O+.Height: 5'8. Traits: Skinny, Fast, Serious, tough-love, respectful, modest Family: niece, older brother 13)Richie Fraus -He is a Warrior. Element: Air. Styles: Flight, Telepathy, Wind, Pressure, Weatheria, Laceration. Medium: himself. Age: 50. Rank: Master.Blood Type: AB+.Height: 6'4. Traits: muscular, serious, tense, dare-devil, over-emotional, paternal Family: younger sister, two nephews, wife, son, daughter, father 14)Rob Crowley '-'''He is a Warrior and a Meister. Elements: Fire and Earth. Styles: Green Fire, Volcanic Fire, Solid Earth, Volcanic Earth. Medium: himself, Giant Battle Axe. Age: 28. Rank:? Master. Blood Type: O-.Height: 6'4. Traits: very serious, straight-forward, cruel, patriotic, stolid Family: mother, older sister, brother-in-law '''15)Gorge Green' He is a Meister. Elements: Air and Earth. Styles: Solid Earth, Weatheria, Laceration, Pressure. Medium: Weapon Scroll:Ming Lee. Age: 38. Rank: Pledged. Blood Type: B+. Height: 5'8. Traits: muscular, serious, emotional, respectful, athletic Family: fiance, mother 16)Ming Xio Lin '-'''She is a Mage. Elements: Air and Fire. Styles: White Flame, Flight, Wind, Pressure, Weatheria, Laceration.Medium: raw elements. Age: 60. Rank: Master. Blood Type: B+.Height: 5'5. Traits: serious, straight-forward, disciplined, calm, wise Family: husband, 2 sons, daughter, nieve, younger brother Officers '''17)Headmaster : Felis' '-'''He is a Warrior, Meister, and a Mage. Elements: Fire, Earth, Air and Water. Styles: Red Flame, Yellow Flame, White Flame, Green Flame, Volcanic Flame, Solid Earth, Arid Earth, Swampy Earth, Volcanic Earth, Polar Water, Distortion Ice, Mist, Distortion Water, Healing Water, Herb Water, Blood Water, Flight, Wind, Pressure, Weatheria, Laceration. Medium: Katana. Age: 115. Ranks: Council Head, Headmaster, Master.Blood Type:B+. Height: 5'5. Traits: laid back, eccentric, jovial, cunning Family: unknown '''18)Maintence and Security :Shiro Nobumaru' -He is a Mage and an Animist. Elements: Air, Fire, and Earth. Styles: Yellow Flame, White Flame, Flight, Wind, Pressure, Weatheria, Laceration, Solid Earth, Volcanic Earth, Arid Earth. Medium: raw elements and Dove Spirit Diamond. Age: 24. Rank: Master. Blood Type: A-. Height: 6'1. Traits: kind, big-hearted, fun, loving,calm, hard-working Family: older sister, girlfriend(dead), young daughter 19)Maintence and Security :Haruka Nobumaru -She is a Mage and an Animist. Elements: Air and Water. Styles: Flight, Wind, Pressure, Weatheria, Laceration, Polar Water, Distortion Ice, Mist, Distortion Water, Healing Water, Herb Water. Medium: raw elements, Sparrow Spirit Clover. Age: 26. Rank: Master. Blood Type: B+. Height: 5'8. Traits: mean, chilidish, lazy, tomboy, smartass Family: younger brother, sister-in-law(dead), niece 20)Secretary Lia Pazitei. -She is a Mage and a Meister. Elements: Air, Fire, and Earth. Styles: Flight, Wind, Laceration, Red Flame, Arid Earth, Solid Earth. Medium: raw elements, rapier. Age: 30. Rank: Pledged. Blood Type: O+. Height: 5'9. Traits: swift, calm, buisness-like, loyal, cunning Family: mother, father, cousin(female), sister, nephew, aunt 21)Treasurer Shawn White. -He is a Warrior and a Meister. Elements: Fire and Water. Styles: Yellow Flame, White Flame, Mist, Distortion Water, Healing Water. Medium: himself, elemental energies, Blood-Hammer. Age: 32. Rank: Master. Blood Type:B-. Height: 6'0. Traits: spiritual, methodical, stategist, pasifist, violent-nature Family: aunt, mother, cousin(freya) 22) Security Cheif Freya White. '''-'''She is an Animist and a Mage. Elements: Air and Water. Styles: Wind, Pressure, Laceration, Healing Water, Herb Water. Medium: raw elements, Hawk Spirit Spade. Age: 19. Rank: Pledged.Blood Type:AB+.Height: 5'5.5. Traits: calm, ditsy, friendly, clumsy, swift Family: aunt, mother, cousin(shawn)